


COMING OF AGE

by AndiiV



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiV/pseuds/AndiiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt at the 2015 Winter SPN Masquerade:</p><p>When they turn 16, every teenager is required to go to the Sexual Health Center and engage in a 12 hour, one-on-one instructional workshop with a trained sex professional. During this, they are introduced to a variety of sexual techniques; practice giving and receiving oral sex, vaginal and anal sex depending on the teen's expressed sexual orientation, then given a certificate to show future partners they've completed the program.</p><p>Jared's instructor is Jensen, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PREPARATION**

Jared’s appointment at the Sexual Assessment and Education Centre was at 9am on July 18th; the day before his eighteenth birthday. It was by compulsory order and he had no choice but attend the state-run facility, just like every other kid in the country. Like every other kid he was anxious, nervous and deeply embarrassed about the twelve-hour initiation process. In spite of that, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit excited about the freedom it would afford him afterwards. 

On paper the process seemed simple; The Centre would establish his sexual orientation then train him accordingly. That’s what made Jared most nervous. He thought he might be more into boys than girls but with no sexual experience whatever, he had no way to be sure. What if they got it wrong? What if he got trained on the wrong gender? What if…

Back in 1990, before Jared was even born, the legal age of consent had been raised to eighteen. Due to teen pregnancies going through the roof and a steep increase in STDs, the government instigated tough measures and every state enforced them rigidly. Underage practitioners caught in the act could expect to spend time in a sexual correction facility, while those even suspected of breaking the law were sent to interrogation centres and encouraged to tell the truth. Rumour had it genital torture was employed but whatever they did there, the success rate was one hundred percent. 

Jared was a good boy though. He followed the rules and never put himself in situations where lust might over-ride common sense. He’d never even had a girlfriend or boyfriend, was smart enough to see how temptation might be overwhelming and was too frightened of the consequences anyway. Even as his pubescent body was urging him to go forth and spread his seed, he’d resisted. He’d gotten through five years of increasing frustration by throwing himself into school work and sport. Additionally, he followed a gruelling weights regime at a local gym but no matter how much he exhausted his body, sex was never far from his mind. Most nights he jerked off compulsively, usually he fantasised about exactly what happened in those sex interrogation units…

His letter came from the local Assessment Centre a month before he turned eighteen. It came with a couple of other things. One was an appointment at a studio which would take some compulsory photos. Jared had shown up unsuspecting and unprepared for the naked photo shoot which focussed on his intimate regions, thankful only that the shots were in black and white. His face had been crimson the whole time.

Also included with the letter was an exhaustive questionnaire which was to be completed within seven days and emailed back for analysis. The first section was easiest; dealing with physical fitness and calling for precise body measurements. The second covered prowess and required details about orgasm and ejaculation, including duration, force and frequency. A further section dealt with sexual preferences and Jared’s head spun as he realised how much detail he was expected to provide. It continued with a section on fantasies, which required a two thousand word essay and concluded with a lengthy list of kinks. Jared had to state his interest in each, on a scale of zero to ten, along with any additional information he felt necessary. He’d never heard of some, many others disgusted him but it was stressed throughout how complete honesty would deliver the most accurate results so he worked at it judiciously. It took five hours to complete and he didn’t hold back. It was real easy… on paper.

He arrived at the Assessment Centre at 9am sharp on the day of his appointment and gave his letter to the receptionist. In return she handed him his schedule and directed him to a cubicle. He was instructed to change into the kit provided then wait for somebody to fetch him. Jared folded his clothes neatly, pulled on loose fitting sweatpants and a t-shirt then sat on the bench and read through the schedule. The first hour was a psych assessment, reviewing his questionnaire with a doctor and establishing orientation and preferences. Based on those findings he’d spend the next ten hours with a male or female professional who would coach him in methods of giving and receiving sexual pleasure. The final hour constituted a practical exam. If he passed, he’d be issued with a Sexual Competence Certificate and set free in the world. If he failed, he’d have to re-take the course. If his profile turned up bi-sexuality, he’d need to come back for a second day of training. 

He’d been in the cubicle five minutes when a male orderly swept back the curtain and told him to come along. Jared followed him down a series of brightly lit corridors and fetched up in an airy office. The middle-aged man behind the desk invited him to take a seat and tapped at a computer keyboard while Jared eyed the CCTV cameras with suspicion. The doctor assured him they were a legal requirement, there for everybody’s protection then went through his questionnaire in microscopic detail. Jared thought he’d been thorough but the doctor needed a _lot_ of supplemental information. Silence was not a permitted response and he spent the hour squirming, feeling heat coming off his face in waves as he stammered out answers to increasingly intimate questions. 

The doctor was sympathetic; acknowledged his discomfort and assured him he’d heard it all before. Towards the end of the hour he told Jared to stand up and strip and he obeyed without hesitation. He’d been brought up to respect authority figures, to follow orders so he fumbled off the t-shirt and pants, even as he was wondering why a psychologist needed to see him naked. The doctor’s eyes widened as they took in Jared’s hard, sculpted physique and he gave a low whistle as they locked onto his dick. 

Jared knew he was well above average size, knew from the gym locker rooms but he didn’t like his assets being scrutinised so intently. His hands instinctively moved to cover his crotch and the doctor smiled.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed. That’s a fine piece of equipment.”

“Uh... thanks, I guess.”

Jared honestly didn’t know what else to say. The doctor leaned forward and squinted at the computer monitor.

“You say you’re nine and a half inches fully erect. That’s an accurate measurement?”

Jared blushed. Right now his dick felt about an inch long and shrivelling rapidly under the pressure. “I measured three times.”

The doctor quirked an eyebrow and Jared opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, looked down at himself in shame. 

“I guess it’s the nerves and all…”

The doctor laughed. “Once you’re in a relaxed environment that’ll change. You’ve been assigned our most experienced trainer; he’ll get the best out of you.”

Jared’s mouth went dry. “He?”

The doctor eyed him steadily.

“Based on computer analysis of your questionnaire, the supplemental information provided today and twenty years of personal experience, I’d say you’re definitely attracted to men. If you disagree there’s other tests we can do.

Jared shook his head. He’d always suspected he might be gay and now he was about to find out for sure. The doctor powered down the computer and stood up. 

“Get dressed, son. Let’s go meet your personal trainer.”

**PRESENTATION**

He led Jared along a wide hallway and turned down a corridor signposted _Male/Male Training_. They passed some facility personnel on the journey, some barefoot boys being taken somewhere or other. They were dressed just like Jared and he made nervous, wary eye contact with a couple of them. He got much the same look in return. The doctor walked him to the end of the corridor and came to a halt outside a door marked _Training Suite 8_. In a slot below was a worn, temporary card which said J Ackles. The doctor knocked on the door, pushed it open and Jared peered over his shoulder anxiously. He could see another brightly lit office, much smaller than the first one and an obviously male figure with his back to the door. He was leaning across a desk, scrolling through some photographs on a laptop and, with a shock, Jared recognised himself in the black and white shots. The doctor cleared his throat and the man closed the lid of the computer. He turned round and a smile pulled at his lips as he gazed at Jared, still standing behind the doctor.

“Who’s hiding back there, doc? We got another shy boy on our hands.”

His voice was deep and resonant but the words came out in an easy drawl, a twang of Texas round the edges. That’s not what made Jared’s breath hitch in his throat though. He’d been expecting his trainer to be like the doctor; old and ugly but this guy, he guessed it was J Ackles, was exactly the opposite. 

He was older by a good ten or fifteen years but he was also drop dead gorgeous. Tall, only a few inches shorter than Jared and dressed casually in tight fitting jeans and a dark polo shirt. The overhead lights glinted off his wire-rim spectacles, picked out highlights in his short, artfully tousled hair and Jared’s dick took an immediate interest. It began to fill and he dropped his left hand across his crotch as the doctor pulled him into the room.

“Jared; this is Jensen. He’ll be working with you for the rest of the day.”

Jensen smiled warmly and extended a hand. “Good to meet you, Jared.”

Jared shook as he’d been taught, strong and assured though he felt anything but. The contact sent thrills through his body, which all mainlined to his dick so he stared intently at the floor. It was less risky than staring at Jensen, but his body had other ideas and only the pressure of his hand was keeping his traitorous member at bay. Nobody else seemed aware of his predicament.

Jensen was talking to the doctor as Jared focussed on the carpet, enjoying the timbre of his voice, the authority of his tone while paying little attention to the actual words. The conversation didn’t concern him anyway. 

“… I’ve emailed the rest of the team. Make sure they read it and get back to me right away. Ideas, opinions, the usual rig and _no_ heel dragging on this one.”

“It’s a one in a million opportunity, for sure.” There was something in the doctor’s voice which might have been excitement and it made Jared glance up at him curiously.

Jensen continued. “Make the necessary calls and draw up the preliminary paperwork. I want this ready to go by close of play tonight.”

“I’m on it.” The doctor turned to take his leave but paused in front of Jared. He grasped his wrist and gently pulled his hand away from his crotch. Jared blushed deeper as the tent in his pants was revealed and the doctor chuckled. 

“Don’t hide your best asset, son.”

The door snicked shut and the silence in the room became deafening. Jared tried to keep his eyes on the floor but his view was eclipsed by the bulge in front of him. His hands were balled into fists by his sides, every muscle tense and his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, though it wasn’t hot in the room. 

“Look at me, Jared.”

The deep voice carried a hint of command and Jared reluctantly pulled up his gaze to meet Jensen’s. His eyes were as mesmerising as the rest of him, mostly hazel, green flecks dancing under the office spots and right now they were filled with understanding.

“I’m not here to embarrass or humiliate you. I want you to enjoy this experience and have a little fun, but mostly I want you to learn. Understand?”

Jared nodded, some of the tension leaving his body. He unclenched his fists and stood easier. Jensen took off his glasses and laid them on the desk.

“We won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with and we’ll take everything at your pace, okay?”

Jared nodded again and Jensen leaned against the desk with his legs crossed casually. “The first lesson is hand jobs and we’ll go from there. Maybe check out a couple of kinks if there’s time.”

Jared’s eyes went wide. “Kinks? I haven’t got any…”

“Bondage, sensory deprivation, sex interrogation…” The right side of Jensen’s mouth quirked up. “Sounds plenty kinky to me.”

Jared couldn’t help smiling, though it was a little strained. “Well if you put it like that…”

Jensen uncrossed his legs and braced his arms wide against the desk, posture and body language open and easy.

“It might interest you to know I was chief interrogator at the Burmont Detention Centre for three years.”

Jared’s dick twitched like crazy and the persistent semi he’d worn up to now blossomed into a full-size boner. The material of his pants strained as the tent got bigger and the waistband slipped a good couple of inches. Jensen grinned. 

“That looks uncomfortable. Why don’t you lose the pants?”

It was like a switch had flipped in Jared’s head. Suddenly he wanted this man to see him naked, wanted Jensen to be impressed by his physique and endowment. An image popped into his head; strapped down and helpless while those long fingers and full lips played his body like an instrument... He wanted to reveal himself like a porn star, hear a fanfare of trumpets as his magnificent gift was presented to the world. Instead he fumbled with the drawstring and the pants got tangled on his boner as he tried to shuck them off. Finally free of its restraint his dick slapped his stomach and, on impulse, he pulled off his t-shirt then stood awkwardly, unsure how to proceed. He looked at Jensen cautiously, waiting for instruction and felt a bead of pre-cum run down his shaft. The look in Jensen’s eyes was evaluating now.

“Nine and a half inches, huh?”

Jared flushed, with pride this time. “Yes sir. I measured it…”

“… Three times, I know. This is more impressive than what you presented to the psychologist, wouldn’t you say?”

“But you’re way easier on the eye...” The words were out of his mouth before his brain engaged and Jared bit his lip so hard he nearly drew blood. “I’m sorry, sir. That was out of line.”

“You don’t need to call me sir, unless you want to…”

Jared considered for a moment. He liked the feeling of this man being in charge and taking control of the situation. “It feels right… Sir.”

Jensen nodded. “Do you like authority figures, Jared? Are you good at following commands?”

Jared thought about it. He certainly found it easier to obey orders than try to enforce his own decisions and he nodded slowly. “Usually… I guess so.”

“Excellent.” Jensen chuckled, a warm, endearing sound and indicated Jared’s erection. “Before we get started you need to take care of that. I want your attention on me, not your dick.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you the trainer?”

“Compliant but sassy… Nice combo.” Jensen approached and Jared’s dick leaked some more at his close proximity, reacting to the smell of deodorant, hair gel and musk. 

“What do you want to know?”

Jared shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to come on the spot. “I want to know what a blow job feels like.”

“I told you, hand jobs are the first lesson.”

Jared opened his eyes a crack, couldn’t meet Jensen’s so dropped his gaze to his lips, imagining them wrapped round his cock. “With respect, sir, I know how to use my hand. It’s all I’ve done for five years.”

Jensen laughed. “You might need a little help with your technique.” He moved behind Jared and snaked an arm round his waist, pulling him close. A moment later his right hand was on the base of Jared’s shaft, holding it firmly. 

“I don’t often do this. Usually I have minimal contact with my students but you’re a special case.”

Jared gulped audibly. “Special how?”

Jensen chuckled again. “Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

Jared didn’t have time to contemplate that statement because Jensen’s hand was on the move, stroking slowly up and down his dick. The generous flow of pre-cum acted as lube, assisted the action and Jared gasped, overwhelmed by a multitude of sensations. When he was good and slippery Jensen’s hand began teasing his cock head, twisting in a figure of eight action and pulling gently like he was easing the cork from a bottle of wine. Jared whimpered and worked at keeping himself upright as Jensen’s thumb nail brushed the slit of his cock then began moving in small circles. When Jared started squirming Jensen’s fingers slipped lower, playing with his foreskin, teasing it slowly up over his glans then down again. Jensen’s deep voice resonated against his ear.

“I prefer uncut boys. So much more to work with…”

Jared spread his legs wider, opening himself up fully to the experience. This was so much better than what he did to himself; the teasing and tension promising the most explosive of releases. His hips began bucking of their own accord but Jensen’s pace didn’t alter. He kept jacking Jared’s foreskin, slow and easy, the pressure never firm enough to get him off and Jared writhed and moaned.

“Please let me come.”

That voice in his ear again. “It’s called edging. Do you like it?”

Jared almost screamed as Jensen’s nail landed back on his slit, sliding up and down at a snail’s pace.”

“You’ve got great control, Jared. Most boys would have shot their load by now.”

“Mind over matter.” Jared tried for conviction but his voice came out like a squeak. “Lots of folks say how single minded I am.”

“You just get better and better….” Jensen’s hand moved back to the base of his cock. “Now show me what you’ve got.”

The hand moved up his shaft in a long, skilled movement, teased the head for long moments, made Jared shudder and beg before it moved downwards again. The second time the pressure was perfect and that’s all it took. Jared exploded, came harder and faster than ever before, felt his own semen spatter his face as Jensen pumped him dry. It was the best orgasm he’d ever experienced and he wanted it to go on forever. 

When Jensen’s hand left his dick he felt the loss acutely. When the supporting arm was removed from his waist Jared struggled to remain upright. His legs were like jelly, his chest and belly were specked with jizz and he was panting like he’d run a mile. Jensen was rummaging through a desk drawer, looking smug.

“Is that how you usually jerk off?”

Jared shook his head, barely capable of speech. “… Much better.”

Jensen tossed him a couple of wet wipes. “Clean up then come through to the training room.”

After a start like that, Jared was anticipating great things from the training room. What he got instead was a smallish space which resembled a classroom. There were charts and diagrams tacked to the walls, all pertaining to the male anatomy with arrows pointing to various sweet spots and erogenous zones. There was a line of prosthetic dicks on a table, varying in size and girth, and a couple of stools. That was it. 

Jared spent the next two hours in a state of extreme disappointment. Jensen gave him a detailed biology lesson, using the wall charts for emphasis, then sat him at the table and guided him through a variety of techniques on the prosthetics. When he felt comfortable using his hands they moved on to oral methods, Jensen watching closely as Jared took a smallish dick in his mouth and tried not to gag on it. He’d always been a quick study though and, with Jensen’s guidance and expertise, he learned to relax his jaw and throat muscles in order to take the whole thing down. When he’d worked his way up to the larger prosthetics and managed to deliver a fairly smooth blow job, Jensen clapped him on the shoulder. 

“You’re a natural deep throater, Jared. Bet you never expected that, huh?”

All Jared could think about was how much he’d like to deep throat Jensen. He swivelled on his stool and glanced at him hopefully.

“Uh… do I get to practice on a real one, sir?”

Jensen considered for a moment, head cocked to one side. “Would you like to?”

“Hell yeah!” Jared’s eyes drifted downwards, saw the bulge in Jensen’s jeans and his own dick twitched as Jensen considered.

“It goes against protocol but what the hell. You’re one in a million.”

Jared frowned, recalling the psychologist saying something like that in the office. Had they been talking about _him_ while he’d been standing there horny and oblivious? He didn’t have time to dwell on it though and the faint unease he felt vanished as Jensen popped the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He slid out of his pants in a fluid movement and Jared wasn’t really surprised by the lack of underwear. Jensen’s own dick was an impressive sight, semi-hard and not much smaller than his own. He moved forward eagerly and Jensen put a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. 

“This is an important lesson. I’m going to teach you how to give head correctly and you need to remember it, okay?”

Jared nodded as Jensen braced himself against the bench and spread his legs, fidgeting about until he got comfortable. 

“Kneel in front of me and clasp your hands behind your back.”

Jared obeyed without hesitation, not questioning the submissive posture in his haste to get at the goods placed so tantalisingly before him. He felt Jensen’s fingers in his hair, pulling his head forward gently.

“Keep your eyes on my crotch at all times. Pay close attention to verbal commands and go where my hand guides you, understand?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Start with my balls.”

Jared sucked and licked at Jensen’s balls for ten minutes. He took them into his mouth and rolled them gently on his tongue, getting used to the taste, weight and feel. Jensen guided him through every move, explained exactly what he wanted and how to achieve it. His voice was steady and sure throughout, even while his dick was rock hard and leaking steadily. Jared was getting impatient, wanted to get down to business but every time he tried to shift position, Jensen corrected him firmly.

“This is about what I want. You need to concentrate on that.”

Jared’s own dick was throbbing between his legs, demanding attention and he moved his right hand surreptitiously, hoping Jensen wouldn’t notice. The grip on his hair immediately tightened. 

“Hold the position; you’re doing real well.”

Jared groaned in frustration but Jensen’s hand was pulling his head up now, guiding his mouth towards ground zero and Jared latched on eagerly, nuzzling on the head, tasting pre-cum as he ran his tongue experimentally round the thick shaft. Jensen held his dick steady by the base then began pushing gently but insistently into Jared’s mouth. He tried to remember the earlier lessons, to keep his muscles relaxed and give plenty of tongue action. He maintained a tight vacuum as Jensen eased more of himself inside and felt a flush of triumph the first time he moaned and bucked. 

“That’s incredible, Jared. You were born for this.”

Jared liked praise. It always made him work harder. He began bobbing his head, keeping the pressure constant and working gradually lower, swallowing more of Jensen until the entire shaft was down his throat. Jensen had both hands in his hair now, tightening his grip as he began thrusting. Jared felt jizz hit the back of his throat as Jensen came hard and fast. He nearly gagged, panicked for a moment when he couldn’t breathe but Jensen’s hands kept his head locked in position.

“Breathe through your nose and swallow. Stay focussed.”

Jensen’s voice was husky, uneven and Jared had little choice but obey. He gulped rapidly and tried to ignore the bitter, salty taste. His eyes were streaming, his throat muscles cramping and the not entirely pleasant experience seemed to go on forever. Despite his shock and discomfort though, Jared felt triumphant. He’d just blown the hottest guy he’d ever seen and he could get used to that.

Jensen didn’t pull out until his cock was softening and Jared’s jaw was aching. He patted Jared’s head gently. 

“Hold the position.”

Jared desperately wanted a glass of water, wanted to get the taste out of his mouth but he stayed on the floor, breathing hard as Jensen moved out of his eye line. He heard shuffling behind him, then the sound of a zipper. 

“You can get up now.”

He stood slowly, wincing at the pain in his knees and looked at Jensen nervously.

“Did I do okay, sir?”

Jensen nodded. “You were spectacular.”

His eyes drifted down to Jared’s crotch, lingered on the boner which hadn’t diminished at all and Jared’s heart rate picked up.

“Do I get one in return?”

Jensen laughed then, a full on belly laugh. “Don’t push it, kid.”

**PERFORMANCE**

Jared got a twenty minute break after that. Jensen gave him a bottle of water and showed him the bathroom next to the office. He could take a shower and clean his teeth but there were cameras in there and he was being watched. There was to be no jacking off in the shower.

By the time he returned to the office Jared’s dick had gotten the hint and reverted to its flaccid state. Jensen was behind the desk, talking on the phone while typing something on his laptop and Jared waited five minutes for him to finish. He shrugged apologetically as he disconnected the call and stood up. 

“Multi-tasking’s a bitch. Let’s get started on the next phase.”

Jared followed him down a short passage and into a dimly lit room which contained nothing but an angled, Y-shaped examination bench. There were leather cuffs attached at various points and he eyed them anxiously. Jensen sensed his unease, or perhaps it was written all over his face.

“The restraints are optional; your choice entirely. Why don’t you get comfortable?

Jared climbed onto the bench, nervous and self-conscious as he wriggled, fidgeted and finally got settled. The design of the table spread his legs wide and raised them through forty degrees, fully exposing his ass. The position made him feel exposed, vulnerable but his stomach fluttered with anticipation and his dick was already hard. Jensen came to stand right between his legs. 

“Back at the Interrogation Unit, this is how I had the boys displayed. Full restraints, they couldn’t move an inch…”

“Oh god…” The image was so vivid it made Jared groan. His cock started leaking as Jensen continued his story.

“Once I’d perfected my technique they only sent me the hardest cases; the toughest nuts to crack. A lot of it was psychological, you know? I’d show them my tools and devices, describe what it all did right before I blindfolded them. They usually wanted to spill their guts by then, but it was way too late for that.”

Jared stared at him, eyes wide. “What did you do?”

Jensen smiled enigmatically. “I gagged them; then I worked on them for two hours. I found a four inch cock gag pretty effective; it focussed their attention, kept the noise down and gave them something to bite on. They got to make their confession at the end.”

“That… sounds… awesome.” Jared barely managed to choke out the words. Jensen had just described his hottest, most persistent fantasy and he was totally getting off on it. Jensen seemed intrigued by his reaction.

“They were invasive procedures. Nobody got hurt, or maimed but the experience was perception changing.…”

He paused, catching a bead of pre-cum on his pinky finger. “What’s interesting, Jared, is how much this turns you on.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Don’t be sorry; it’s a liberating mindset. Shall we try the restraints?”

Jared wasn’t sure he could make a coherent decision; not while his dick was short circuiting his thought processes.

“Are you going to torture me?”

“Only if you want me to.” 

The mischievous glint in Jensen’s eye tipped him right over the edge and Jared couldn’t pretend any longer.

“I think I’d like to try the restraints, sir.”

Jensen made quick work of it, locking down Jared’s ankles, pulling his wrists over his head and securing them to a rail at the top of the bench. He produced a thin leather strap from his pocket and looped it round Jared’s cock and balls, pulling it snug.

“It’s called a cock ring. It’ll keep you horny but you won’t be able to come.”

Jared knew about cock rings, had even thought about experimenting with one. He liked the way it made everything feel tight; made his cock feel even bigger. It had turned a fetching shade of purple, pulsed in time with his heart and was rapidly becoming the centre of his universe. He was harder than he’d ever been in his life and his balls were swollen, heavy and aching. Jensen was watching with keen interest.

“How do you feel?”

Jared considered for a moment. “Wide open.”

“Do you like it?”

“I think so. Does that make me a pervert?”

“No Jared. It makes you a perfect candidate.”

“For what?”

Jensen’s fingers dusted his abdomen, stopped just short of his straining cock.”

“We haven’t been entirely straight with you. Today has been more about assessment than training.”

“Okay…” Jared tried to read Jensen’s expression but it was closed and guarded now. The fingers trailed down his groin, slipped between his legs and brushed the base of his ball sack. Jared twitched and groaned, tried to pay attention to what Jensen was saying.

“We’ve been evaluating you for something specific. So far you’ve passed with flying colours.”

Jensen began fondling his balls, rolling them deftly between his fingers and it felt incredible. It was also distracting as hell and Jared struggled to keep his mind on the game. He had a hunch this was serious.

“Eighteen is a difficult age, Jared. You get trained, get your certificate, you’re set free in the world and you’re horny as hell. Then you’ve got to try and get laid. Other boys don’t necessarily share your preferences or kinks so you wind up frustrated and using your hand again. We can offer you something better.”

Right now Jared thought this might be as good as it got. Jensen was pressing at a spot behind his balls and it set something tingling deep inside his ass. He bucked his hips eagerly, had some trouble getting his words out. 

“Do I get to hear it or do you plan on teasing me all day?”

“We’re offering you employment.” Jensen blew gently on his swollen, hyper-sensitive glans and Jared clenched his teeth. “We want you to act as a facilitator in one of our fulfilment centres.”

Jared had heard rumours about those places, hadn’t fully believed they really existed. From what he’d gleaned they amounted to high end brothels, owned and operated by the state. For a price, men or women could get anything they wanted so long as it was legal...

“You want to hire me as a rent boy?” 

“No, Jared. We’ll pay you fifty thousand a year, plus commission. You'll get board and lodging and spend every day in the perfection of pleasure. You’ll call the shots, you’ll get to worship cock and be worshipped in return.”

Jared blinked at him, stunned by the amount of money on the table and Jensen took that as a green light.

“The initial contract runs for three years, after that you re-negotiate or move sideways. You might want to train as a specialist for instance, maybe in interrogation… If you decide to leave you’ll get a tax free, lump sum payment plus a government endorsement which opens the door to any school in the country.”

Jared’s brain was reeling. Doing this every day might sound like heaven on earth but he could see some definite downsides.

“What if they make me do stuff I don’t like?”

“That’s what the psych assessment is for. You’ll only work in areas you’ve shown a preference for. All the stuff we’ve done today, for example, it’s right there in your profiling.”

Jensen’s fingers moved onto his glans, doing that figure of eight thing and pressure built steadily in Jared’s balls. Thanks to the cock ring there was nowhere for it to go and he yanked the restraints in frustration.

“It’s easy for you to say. How long did you spend _worshipping cock?_ ”

“Nine years.” Jensen sounded a little wistful. “I’d probably still be there if I hadn’t gotten interested in interrogation.”

“Why did you stop interrogating?”

“It got too easy. I wanted new challenges so I moved into training. Now I head up the most elite squad in the country. We’ll be _your_ team, Jared, if you decide to join us. It’s a rigorous training program, takes at least eight months to complete but I know you’re up to the challenge.”

That changed the goal posts somewhat. Jared was a lot more accessible to the proposal if it meant working with Jensen every day.

“You’ll be my personal trainer?”

Jensen hesitated for a moment. “Ordinarily no, but I could make an exception in your case.”

“You make a lot of exceptions for me.”

“Don’t I just.” Jensen glanced at his watch and his manner changed abruptly. He snapped the cock ring off with a flourish. “We’re on the clock here, Jared, and we haven’t even got started on the good stuff. Say yes, you’ll have the first of many stunning orgasms and we can move on.”

Even as Jared’s mind began looping excitedly on the word _orgasm_ , a smaller, more sensible part of his psyche was telling him not to make decisions while he was being manipulated so ruthlessly.

“Jack me off and I’ll think about it. You’re not playing fair.”

Jensen laughed. “You’re astute, but verbal acknowledgement isn’t a binding contract. There’s a ton of paperwork to go through first. I’m just asking you to consider it.”

His thumb nail found Jared’s slit, teased it open and Jared was close to cracking. He needed to come so badly he was on the verge of tears. 

“You need to hear my terms first.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, didn’t stop what he was doing. “Okay…”

“You let me come right now; then you blow me until I come again. After that I’ll give it my _full_ consideration.”

Jensen’s expression turned shrewd. “Remember what I told you, Jared. I could make you say yes in a heartbeat.”

Jared raised his chin defiantly. “It wouldn’t be _that_ easy; and you couldn’t _make_ me sign the legal stuff after.”

Jensen thought about that for a while, licking his lips suggestively and Jared knew it was solely for his benefit. “You strike a hard bargain, but I can accommodate you this one time.”

Jared grinned triumphantly. “That’s the _hardest_ bargain I ever struck.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed. “You might think you’ve won, Jared, but I’m still calling the shots here.”

He reached under the bench and produced a length of silky, black material. 

“We’ll do this next part blindfolded.”

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Jared got exactly what he asked for. Jensen jacked him off with two firm strokes, kept pumping as he shot his load across his own chest and belly. He was impressed all over again by the force and intensity of the kid’s orgasm and complimented himself on his good judgement and instinct. The minute he’d laid eyes on Jared’s pre-assessment questionnaire he’d known this was a special case; the accompanying photographs were just icing on the cake. While it was comparatively rare to find candidates with just the right mentality and aesthetic perfection; they were always fast-tracked to Jensen upon detection. _Alpha Unit_ got first choice on whether to accept them as trainees or pass them to another team but Jared was a done deal so far as Jensen was concerned. His assessment was only about forty percent complete but Jensen already knew they’d gotten hold of something unique, something which would command large sums of money at the monthly stud auctions and he had no intention of passing on it. Even if Jared declined the offer of employment, there were other ways to secure his services…

He pulled out his cell phone and took some candid shots of Jared on the bench; restrained, blindfolded, still hard and covered in his own cooling jizz. He’d send them to client services so they could begin targeting prospective clients, inviting them to subscribe and follow highlights of Jared’s assessment and training. Everything was filmed routinely; all of today’s action already captured in high definition, though Jared probably hadn’t noticed the discreet cameras placed throughout the training suite. Jensen would go through the footage later, select the choicest clips to upload but he already knew that first time blow job was internet gold. 

The commercial possibilities of a find like Jared were endless; intimate photo and video shoots were good revenue sources but clients were also encouraged to pay for personalised services; have the boys pose and perform to their specifications. Live training sessions were also money spinners; clients bidding on limited seats and observing the action through two-way mirrors. The boys were oblivious to their presence…

By the time Jared was fully trained he’d have a voracious online following; men who couldn’t wait to spend intimate time with him. Fulfilment sessions were fixed at two hours and three were scheduled for each working day. With only eighteen slots available per week, demand greatly outstripped supply and competition was fierce. Restricting the best boys’ availability ensured frenzied bidding, in the auction pits and online and some jaw-dropping amounts of money put on the table. Jensen remembered the auctions with fondness, both as spectator and participant and he still tried to attend whenever possible. His work schedule tended to rule it out these days but he’d be accompanying Jared at their earliest convenience; let the kid see for himself what eight months of training achieved. 

Jensen glanced at his watch. It was a little after one o’clock and he needed to grab some lunch and consult with his team. Jared could use the time to relax, recuperate and anticipate the beauty of his first blow job. Jensen tapped his inner thigh.

“I’ll be in the office. Yell if you need me but only if it’s life or death, right?”

Jared raised his head off the bench and there was a pout pulling at his lips.

“You’re leaving me like this? What about the blowjob?”

“I promised to blow you, Jared; I didn’t say when.”

“How long will you be?” There was petulance and demand in Jared’s voice and Jensen smiled; he liked this kid’s attitude. Jared might enjoy being controlled and restrained, but his mindset was anything but submissive. He knew exactly what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to ask for it…

“As long as I see fit; but you’ll be good and hard for me when I return, won’t you?”

“I guess so…”

Jared’s tone was sulky and Jensen injected some firm authority into his own voice. 

“Would you like to try that again, Jared?” 

Jared tensed and his chin jerked up. “Yes sir. I’ll be hard and ready for you.”

“If you bring me back here for no reason I’ll gag you, understand?”

Jared simply grinned and his dick twitched its appreciation. 

In the office Jensen ordered food for two and requested it be brought to the training suite. He opened his laptop, pleased to find all nine members of his team had responded to his earlier email. They were in full agreement as to Jared’s merits and every bit as keen to get the process started. Some had attached preliminary training schedules and suggested techniques, while the medical specialist sent mock ups of surgery he recommended. Jensen looked the pictures over appreciatively. His team only worked with uncut boys, but some cosmetic trimming was usually required. Jared’s cock would look even more appetising with just the tip of the glans peeping through his foreskin...

As he was reading his physical trainer’s ideas for endurance-building workouts, an email arrived from the legal department and he scanned the contents. Jared had already finished his final year in high school so there was nothing to delay the start of his training except the small matter of consent. A simplified contract was attached, laying out the terms and conditions of employment in plain English and Jensen printed off two copies. Once signed, Jared was essentially giving control of his body to the state. It made dealing with angry parents one hell of a lot easier… 

The alternative scenario wasn’t nearly as appealing. If Jared refused to sign he’d be arrested on trumped up sexual charges, found guilty in court and sentenced to sexual servitude in a fulfilment centre. A valuable commodity like him would get five years at least… Jensen wasn’t fully on board with Plan B, had never been on board for that matter. He liked his trainees willing and eager to learn; he’d taken on a couple of _convicts_ over the years and mostly lived to regret it. The feelings of resentment and anger had to be rigorously schooled out of them before the real training could even begin. It was a difficult, time consuming process and not always successful.

He was still hopeful Jared would sign of his own free will and had a few ideas to help convince him. Lunch arrived and Jensen took Jared’s tray of sandwiches and snacks to the training room. He also took a copy of the contract and left it on the bench along with a pen. Jared would spend his scheduled break contemplating his future and all of the benefits therein. As he left the room, Jensen flipped on the forty inch monitor recessed in one of the walls. The screen was blank right now, but he’d put on something entertaining once Jared had eaten and read the contract.

When he got back to his desk he logged into the camera network, pulled up the one located over the bench in the playroom and took in the view. He’d only been gone ten minutes but Jared was already semi-hard. Jensen pictured the look of outrage on the kid’s face, when he learned he wouldn’t be getting the much-anticipated blowjob this side of lunch and the image made him chuckle. He ate his own sandwich while he emailed his photos to the web designer, along with a note to start work on Jared’s profile page immediately. 

After that he accessed the _Interrogation_ folder on his laptop and began searching the video files. His interrogations had always been filmed, for legal purposes and to satisfy clients with an S &M kink, but Jensen had some personal favourites archived on his hard drive. He scanned through them until he found what he was looking for. He opened the file called _Troy_ and played it, watching the seventeen year old being dragged into the interrogation room. He was naked, wide eyed and frightened but giving it plenty of attitude nonetheless. He was putting on an impressive show, struggling with the guards, shouting threats and obscenities and only Jensen’s self-restraint, acquired through years of experience, prevented his dick from responding to the sight.

Troy was a lot like Jared to look at; tall, muscular, magnificently endowed and all of it topped by a mop of shaggy hair. Jensen would never publically admit he had a type, but it was common knowledge he liked his boys big, bold and pretty. Troy and Jared fitted the profile in spades. 

Troy was currently three years into a sexual servitude sentence, convicted of underage sex with another male. Jensen’s team handled his training and, fortunately, he’d responded enthusiastically. Now he was his fulfilment centre’s top earner, popular with regular clients and those who got their kicks from sex with convicted criminals. Troy enjoyed the work but resented the fact he was a glorified sex slave and Jensen made it up to him wherever possible. They often spent free time in Jensen’s on-site apartment and frequently re-created the interrogation scene for their own entertainment… 

He skipped to a place near the end of the file. Troy was spread-eagled on the bench; securely restrained, blindfolded and gagged. It could so easily be Jared lying there and Jensen knew the resemblance wouldn’t be lost on him. Troy had been there for almost two hours; kept right on the edge for a large portion of that time. He was wearing a ball spreader; his cock was a deep, angry purple and visibly pulsing. There was a six millimetre sounding rod protruding from the end of it and a thick, vibrating dildo in his ass. Jensen watched himself tease it in and out a few times; hitting the kid’s prostrate with every forward thrust and Troy writhed and moaned, almost senseless with need. He was soaked in sweat, chewing on the cock gag and pre-cum was leaking steadily round the rod, pooling on his belly. Jensen took a device with a vibrating tip and begin running it along the underside of Troy’s dick, lingering on the sensitive frenulum and circling the glans. Troy fought the restraints, his screams audible despite the gag and Jensen made a note of the timestamp. This was going to blow Jared’s mind. He played around with the video, found a few other choice moments then closed the file and got to his feet. 

Jared’s head whipped round as he entered the playroom, finding his exact position in spite of the blindfold. “What took so long?”

Jensen ignored the question. He removed the cloth from Jared’s eyes and unlocked the restraints. “It’s lunchtime. There’s food in the training room after you’ve showered.”

Jared sat up, scowling. “What about our deal? You backing out of it?”

“I’ll blow you when I think you’ve earned it.” Jensen’s voice was stern and unyielding, letting him know exactly who was in charge. “You’re here because the state commands it and you _don’t_ dictate what happens. You’ll do as you’re told and you’ll do it without question; am I clear?”

Jared flushed and ducked his head, but his eyes were fixed on his boner. “Can I at least take care of this?”

Jensen shook his head. “You’ll take a shower, cold if necessary and then you’ll eat. No demands and absolutely no more negotiations.”

After a long pause, Jared shrugged ungraciously and hauled himself off the bench. He looked sulky, resentful and Jensen considered the graded paddles in the equipment room next door. Right now he’d like nothing more than to spank Jared’s ass raw but he fought down the urge. The kid wasn’t used to being tested, didn’t know how to respond and besides, he’d probably enjoy it. 

As Jared stomped into the shower Jensen issued a curt command. 

“I’ll be watching and I don’t want to see any touching.”

Jensen made good on the threat; he pulled up the cameras in the shower and watched closely as Jared soaped himself; banged smartly on the wall when his hands lingered too long on his crotch and Jared snatched them away quickly. Three minutes later he was standing in front of the desk, semi-hard and pouting. Jensen let him wait, studying his screen intently until Jared cleared his throat. 

“Can I get dressed to eat?”

Jensen appraised him over the top of his glasses, letting his gaze sweep across his naked body. “That won’t be necessary.”

Jared seemed about to retort but caught the flash of warning in Jensen’s eyes and shut his mouth with a snap.

“Go eat your lunch and read what I left for you. You’ve got thirty minutes.

Jared stalked into the training room, muttering under his breath and slammed the door. Jensen immediately pulled up the cameras inside and watched as Jared glanced at the contract, sneered and pushed it aside contemptuously. He wolfed down his lunch then spent five minutes pacing the room, glaring at the walls. He was angry and frustrated, his cock hanging determinedly at half mast, but finally he took the contract and scanned it. Then he sat down and read it again, slowly and intently this time. Jensen’s heart rate picked up when Jared reached for the pen and turned to the back page but, rather than sign, the kid began writing something which wasn’t clear on camera. He was at it for a while and Jensen used the time to cue up the interrogation video. When Jared finally put the pen down, he began streaming it to the monitor in the training room. 

Jared got a shock when the screen sprang to life behind him and he swivelled on his stool, eyes going wide as he watched Troy being led into the interrogation room. Jensen let him see the restraining process in full; four leather straps buckled across each of Troy’s arms, four across each of his widely splayed legs and one each across his chest and hips. The interrogation rooms were designed to look like operating theatres but with mirrors, dark leather and smoked steel replacing the usual pristine whites. The lighting was dim except for an adjustable spotlight over Troy’s crotch, leaving him in absolutely no doubt as to where the interrogation would focus.

Jared’s eyes didn’t leave the screen as he spread his legs and began stroking his cock, almost subconsciously. He was fully hard now and Jensen angled the cameras to get the best coverage. This was important footage for Alpha Team, who’d need to study Jared’s self-pleasuring techniques. The boys tended to get nervous and embarrassed when asked to masturbate in front of their trainers, in the early days at least and this was the perfect opportunity to capture Jared’s predilections while he thought he was alone. The online subscribers weren’t far from Jensen’s mind either…

He moved the video along to the next scene he’d picked out. He was pushing a ten inch dildo slowly up Troy’s ass and Jared’s rhythm picked up as he watched. He glanced nervously at the door a couple of times. He knew he shouldn’t be jacking off, had been warned about it twice but was doing it regardless. Jensen appreciated boys who pushed the boundaries, it meant they had spirit, but there was a fine line between wilfulness and disobedience. Jared was perilously close to crossing it.

He looked great on camera though, fluid and natural as he palmed his shaft and teased the foreskin. Part of his training would involve acting; learning how to make clients feel like God’s gift even if he found them repulsive. He’d also learn how to play to camera; tantalising the online audience and offering them full value for money. That was going to be a walk in the park; Jared was already making it look effortless... 

Jensen began streaming the final clip. He’d skipped through the actual confession and now the gag was off; Troy only seconds away from the orgasm he craved so desperately. Jared tensed, his pace increased exponentially and then he came, hard and fast. His third orgasm of the day was every bit as impressive as the first and Jensen studied it closely as the footage played out. Jared in turn was watching Troy come in screaming, agonising relief while he basked in his own afterglow. When the screen finally went blank, Jensen raised his voice loud enough to reach the training room.

“Time’s up, Jared. Come in here and bring the contract.”

Jared rushed to his feet, guilt written all over his face. He grabbed a handful of napkins from the lunch tray, wiped himself off then stuffed them into the trash can. He reached for the contract and shuffled the papers into order as he tried to compose himself. Jensen closed his laptop as he came into the office and stood by the desk, flushed and sweating. Jensen appraised him calmly.

“Did you enjoy the show?”

Jared nodded and Jensen eyed his flaccid dick.

“Are you sure?”

Jared looked down at himself and flushed deeper. He bit his lip but still didn’t say anything. 

“Is there something you want to tell me, Jared?”

Jared stared at the carpet and mumbled his response. “I couldn’t help it… I jacked off.”

There was no remorse or regret in his tone and Jensen felt a pang of irritation.

“Didn’t I tell you no touching?” 

Jared’s head whipped up defiantly. “You said no touching in the shower; you didn’t say anything about the training room.” 

He sounded confrontational and he certainly had a point. Jensen _hadn’t_ forbidden him to jerk off over lunch, had actively encouraged it and he didn’t feel good about getting into an argument over the finer points of obedience. Instead he switched tack deftly.

“How many times a day do you masturbate, Jared?”

“What?” Jared’s brow furrowed; wrong footed by the sudden change of focus.

“Let’s make it easy; how many times have you come in one day? What’s your record?”

“Seven times.” There was no hesitation there at all; Jared was proud of his accomplishment and Jensen was encouraged. When he started working he’d routinely achieve much higher figures, but this was a promising start. Jensen pulled the contract from Jared’s hand and stood up, leaning against the desk as he flipped through the pages.

“Did you understand everything in here?”

“Yes, sir.”

Jensen reached the back page, disappointed to find Jared hadn’t signed on the dotted line. He indicated the reams of scrawl below the print.

“What’s this?”

“My own clauses.” Jared raised his chin defiantly. “You want me to sign; you’re not having it all your own way.”

Jensen was stunned by the kid’s audacity. “You’ve added your own contract rider? To a Government sanctioned document?”

Jared smirked. “Damn straight I did… ”

Jensen skimmed the notes, squinting to read the cramped, scruffy script. Some of it was workable; Jensen handling the bulk of his sexual training for instance. Some was tempting in principle but unmanageable in practice; daily blow jobs a case in point. Jared’s training would involve regular periods of enforced chastity and oral sex had no part in that schedule. Certain clauses wouldn’t work, period; weekends off as an example. Jensen raised an eyebrow as he read this final demand.

“Weekends are our busiest time. Nobody gets weekends off; not even me.” Jensen revised the statement quickly. “ _Especially_ not me.”

Jared looked mulish. “Those are my terms. Take it or leave it.”

Jensen shrugged. “It’s not my call. I’ll send this to the legal department and see what they come back with. Go get comfortable on the bench; once I’ve typed this up we’ll think about that blowjob.”

“Don’t think about it too long.” Jared’s tone was insolent, disrespectful and he’d just crossed the line. Jensen slapped his hand down hard on the desk.

“Insubordination is a punishable offence, Jared. Would you like to spend a few weeks in the sex offenders’ institution?”

Jared’s eyes went wide when he realised Jensen wasn’t joking.

“No, sir... I’m sorry, sir. I won’t say another word.”

He snapped his jaw shut and stared at the floor. He looked close to crapping himself and Jensen let him stew for a couple of minutes before replying.

“We’ll let it slide this time but I don’t expect it to happen again.” 

Jared nodded, eying Jensen warily through his fringe.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?”

Jensen intended to keep him on the bench for several hours and he didn’t want any distractions or interruptions. Jared shook his head mutely.

“Are you sure? It’ll be a while before the next break.”

Jared shook his head again and Jensen gestured impatiently.

“You can speak, Jared.”

“No, sir; I don’t need to use the bathroom.” 

He sounded contrite, chastised and Jensen offered him a smile by way of reassurance.

“Go get settled; I’ll be right in.”

It took him a few minutes to type Jared’s amendments and email them to the legal team, affirming he was on board with the sexual training clause and stressing Jared’s value to both his team and the wider organisation. He hoped they could come up with a workable compromise. 

Jared was on the bench when he got into the playroom and Jensen buckled him into the restraints silently. Jared didn’t protest; didn’t say anything for that matter though his dick was speaking volumes. It went from flaccid to rigid in under a minute and Jensen took a moment to admire the view before fetching a cock gag from the storeroom. It was a small one; barely two inches long but he was dealing with was a novice who needed gentle schooling. Jared’s eyes went wide when he dangled the toy in front of his face. 

“What do you say? Are you ready?” 

Jared blinked a couple of times. “This is because of what I said…”

“No Jared, but you definitely talk too much. I need to concentrate on blowing you and you need to appreciate the experience in silence.”

“But I won’t be able to tell you if…” Jared’s voice tapered off. He seemed nervous, which was out of character and Jensen cut him short.

“You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

“No, but…” Jared gulped audibly. “What if I don’t like it?”

“I’m a professional, Jared; I guarantee you’ll like it. If you’re really uncomfortable just snap your fingers and I’ll stop, okay?”

Jared opened his mouth to say something else and Jensen used the opportunity to push the gag in and buckle it round his head, talking reassuringly as he did so. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted? Your hottest fantasy fulfilled? You should be grateful, you know; this would cost a fortune if you were paying for my services.”

Jared seemed preoccupied; jaw working steadily as he got used to the gag. Jensen let him settle while he grabbed a stool from the training room, placed it between Jared’s splayed legs and got comfortable. 

Jared’s eyes were glazed. Despite having jacked off only ten minutes ago, pre-cum was leaking steadily from his dick. Jensen smiled as he snapped on the cock ring. He planned to keep Jared on the edge for longer than he thought possible; just like he’d seen in the video. 

“Look at me, Jared.”

Jared obeyed; trepidation in his eyes now.

“This would usually be over quickly but because of your insolence, we’re going to play a game…”

 

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
